The Forbidden Land
by parttimewriter123
Summary: Peter, Wendy, John, and the lost boys go on an adventure to find the Fairies in hopes of convincing them that Neverland is in need of change and Peter was the one to do it. SEQUEL TO FORGOTTEN MEMORIES (Bad summary...) Rated T to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Woo! First chapter of the sequel! Hope you guys enjoy and I own no original Peter Pan characters just the concept of Pan! Just a quick note: anything in plain _Italics_ is Peter talking and anything in _"Italics with quotation marks"_ is Pan talking.**

* * *

The warm soft morning sun rose into the sky as the birds chirped the island awake. Off in the distance the ragged dark brown Jolly Roger sat still in the water looking void of life as usual. Besides the birds and wildlife the island was quiet and peaceful; the opportune moment for a small group of adventurers to start their journey. Peter, with Wendy in hand, John, Nibs, Slightly, Curly, Tootles, and the Twins were walked out by Tiger Lily from her Tribe's new underground hideout. Thanks to the oldest member, the young adventurers were able to find out new information of Neverland's very own history. What many of them took for granted was the fact that the island they called home had its own dark secrets. It worried the lost boys that Peter might've known about all of this information for so long. They didn't want him to bottle up knowledge as important as this, although their moment of worry lasted exactly that, a moment. They all knew that his memory was not his saving grace. But what bugged Slightly was the fact that Peter freely talked about knowing about the previous Pans. Why hadn't he been trusted with the information beforehand? His thoughts affected his stride as the group made their way through the forest.

"Are you alright Slightly?" a concerned Peter asked as he joined his friend in the back of the group.

"Just something's bothering me is all," he mumbled. "How'd you know all that stuff about the Pan?" He bit his tongue to prevent himself from saying anything he would regret.

"Why are you asking me this?" Peter's tone was unreadable as they came to a stop. The group kept walking ahead.

"W-well I was just wondering, and the other's were…p-possibly wondering as well…h-how you knew all of t-t-that…" Peter stared blankly at him before playfully shoving his shoulder.

"Relax Slightly," he laughed. "To be honest with you I'm not really sure how I knew all of that. Once I started talking it just all poured out. I'm sure it was all stuff I knew when I first became the Pan, but I forgot. Memories are something we long for on Neverland, but it seems to be something we are instead robbed of." They started walking again after the group.

"But what about the bad memories? Surely you don't want to remember those?" It was then that Slightly saw a look he had never seen Peter give. He noticed his friend give a distant look, making him seem older than he was.

"Memories are memories all the same, whether they be good ones or bad ones, they're still memories. If you've been on this island as long as I have you would understand why I hold memories close to me, even though they're always a fleeing thought." It was slightly sad the way Peter spoke, which was why Slightly was more than excited to change the subject.

"Well, you'll make plenty of new memories on this trip of ours. We might not even get that far unless we can find ourselves a mermaid."

"No need to fear, if there's water, there's a mermaid, and we're in luck too," the newly cheerful boy had an extra jump in his step.

"And why's that?"

"Because the Neverland mermaids love me!"

* * *

Peter

 _Just as I thought, the lost boys are on to me…_ Peter thought as he made his way to the front of the group.

 _"Why is that so hard to believe?"_ The Pan within him asked.

 _Well, they've never voiced it before,_ Peter responded. Although it was a weird sensation, it wasn't the first time the boy and spirit held a conversation with each other. It was unusual for the spirit to be talking this much in general. The Pan was usually more talkative at night, which made sleeping for Peter hard.

 _"Maybe because last night was the first time they heard about this island's history…"_

 _You mean_ your _history,_ Peter corrected. _And that's not my fault, last night was the first time you shared that information with me._

 _"I shared that information with you because it's important and you forgot about it."_

 _Maybe I wouldn't have forgotten about it if you had made me…_

 _"Not my fault, it's the island's. You know this place has a mind of its own."_

 _Yeah, not like you have anything to do with it…_ I sighed as I took off into the air right next to Wendy.

"Peter!" she called after me while shielding her eyes from the sun's rays.

"I'll be down in a minute!"

" _What was that for?"_

"So I could have a moment to really talk to you," I said quietly out loud. "It'd be great to let me know what's really going on around here…"

" _You know as much as I. Plus it isn't me that's doing anything. Your friend's brother correctly guessed everything that's going on. It's_ you _who's doing all the changing. I just wanted to run around and poke fun with the pirates but you're the one who flew off to get that girl. All because you wanted to know some stupid stories."_

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but it was your idea to visit a place other than Neverland to have a real adventure." I was greeted with silence as I made it look like I was looking for something. "Oh, giving me the silent treatment huh?"

" _Have fun looking for the mermaids that aren't around."_

"I will, think of it like a game. To what extreme measures will I have to go through in order to get at least one mermaid's attention?"

" _It does sound interesting…starting with a little dip in the Lagoon then?"_

"I thought you'd never ask," I smirked before doing a nosedive into the shimmering lagoon below. I mentally cursed myself for not warning the group of what I was doing.

" _The lost boys will know soon enough. It's not the first time you've acted out to get a mermaid's attention."_ Something within me believed the spirit, but made me wonder if he was talking of me or another body it had once possessed…

* * *

 **A/N: Yas! I hope it wasn't boring lol. I always get nervous with segments that have a lot of dialogue. If you guys liked it please please please leave a review! ALSO since it's a new story and I know all of you are anxious I'm posting the second chapter as well so go and read go and read!**

 **IMPORTANT: I don't know when the next chapter (in this case the 3rd chapter) is going to be uploaded. If you're curious I'll explain in the notes in chapter 2.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's chapter 2! Enjoy! Same as chapter 1 anything in plain _Italics_ is Peter talking and anything in _"Italics with quotation marks"_ is Pan talking.**

* * *

Peter

The water was unusually cold instead of being in its traditionally warm state.

" _Because the mermaids aren't here the island doesn't see a reason to keep this area warm."_

 _Gee I would've never guessed,_ I thought as I swam deeper into the cold darkness.

" _Hey, I was just letting you know…_ " I inwardly shook my head and kept swimming. The mermaids always responded when I played my pipes, but since they were too far away to hear them, the next best thing to get their attention was to put my life on the line. Neverland mermaids have a connection to the island and the waters around it. That's how they always know what is going on around here. I'm hoping they'll sense my attempted drowning and react before I embark on my biggest adventure yet.

" _I'm not so sure, but hey it'll be fun."_

 _I'm glad you have courage in me._

 _"Hey I already told you what I would prefer to be doing."_

 _I thought we were thinking of this as a game?_

 _"Yeah a game where if you loose you die, that's so fun."_

 _To die would…_

 _"Yeah, yeah, yeah I know your saying. None of the others had a motto to live by, they just listened to me."_

 _And look where they ended up._ The spirit was quiet. I didn't regret saying it, it was about time I started doing the things I wanted to do. The Pan spent centuries doing things the way it wanted to and each time ended up killing my predecessors. It was time for a change to permanently take place, and I'm glad it started with Wendy.

* * *

One minute Peter had flown up in the sky and the next he's attempting to kill himself. This concept made Wendy confused beyond belief as she stared still in shock at the unmoving water.

"Why is he doing this?" she questioned to no one in particular.

"To send distress signals to the mermaids," Nibs explained. "The mermaids have connections with what goes on here on the island and in its surrounding waters. It's the only way to reach them if they aren't close by." The news didn't comfort her one bit.

"When is he to come up for air?"

"He won't," Curly added. "That would defeat the purpose. He has to be near death in order for the signals to be sent."

"So what we sit here and wait while he drowns himself?" John asked bewildered that Peter would go through such measures for something he considered to be an adventure. The lost boys just nodded as they took a seat near the water's edge. John cast a worried look to his sister shocked that the boys around them were so casual about the circumstance. Wendy only shrugged in defeat and went back to looking for any signs of her daredevil in the water.

* * *

" _How much longer are we going to play this so called_ game _?"_

 _Bored already?_

 _"Well there's not much to look at considering you're the only living thing in these cold waters."_

 _Why don't you tell me about your past?_

 _"No."_ Peter sighed knowing asking about that was a lost cause. The Pan never revealed anything that involved the original king and queen of the fairies; its creators, its parents. As much as Peter wanted to know about everything the Pan had experienced since its creation, he knew better than to ask.

 _How about you tell me about someone you embodied before me?_

 _"What more is there to say? All of the others got themselves killed, and you're about to do the same. Pretty soon they'll have another for me to embody and Neverland will restart."_ The way the spirit spoke made Peter feel bad for it. He thought it was bad that he easily lost his memories, but it must've been a thousand times worse to keep reliving the same things over and over again. It had been a little while since the water embraced him. He was just starting to feel the pressure in his lungs begin to build.

 _It must be tough._ Peter thought as he slowly closed his eyes.

 _"Why talk about things you clearly know I don't want to discuss?"_

 _I was only thinking._

 _"Thinking is what gets you in trouble."_ The pressure intensified slowly. A single thought slowly ate away at Peter. He couldn't understand how the Pan had been through so much and was still intent on what it'd been born to do. Surely there had to be more to living on Neverland than just having fun and messing with pirates.

 _"You're thinking dangerous things. This is why Neverland's changing. Why the fairies left, why the tribe is split up, why the mermaids are gone. None of the others were this blind to their surroundings."_

 _Really? Cause it seems to me that they were all determined to get or do what they wanted. And because of that they ended up being killed._

 _"Cause they wouldn't listen to me…"_

 _I'm beginning to see why. Not listening and doing what they want, it's the change Neverland needs; the change that_ you _need. Why is this so hard to believe?_ Silence. Peter cursed at himself for having this conversation with the Pan while they were underwater. It took all his willpower to not swim for the surface to alleviate the pressure from his lungs. He couldn't help but wonder if the mermaids were getting his distress signals, cause he wasn't sure how much longer he could withstand the growing agony of not breathing.

* * *

"This is insane," Wendy muttered for what felt like the umpteenth time to the boys. She was pacing now back and forth staring at the spot Peter dove into. "Aren't any of you concerned, it's been a while now and he hasn't come back."

"Cause he's waiting for the mermaids," Nibs sighed. Wendy rolled here eyes as she rolled up her sleeves.

"Wendy," John called as he noticed his now very determined sister. "Please don't do what you're about to do." Seeing no change in her intentions John quickly got up and rushed to her side engulfing her in a tight hug.

"John let me go! He needs air and if he's not going to use his brain and come up I'm going to use mine and go down!"

"That's as crazy as Peter," Slightly said as he joined John in restraining her. She had started putting up a fight.

"Don't worry Wendy, it shouldn't be much longer!" Tootles called as he joined.

"Yeah not much longer!" The twins both called with a sense of excitement as they watched everything happening with slight smiles.

"I'm not going to sit back and let him kill himself!" Wendy yelled in frustration as she tried to get free from the three boys.

"Guys," It was evident that no one heard him since there was still a loud commotion. "Guys." He started to sound a little more frantic as he stared at the water; Nibs reached his side to see what he saw.

"Guys!" They both called which finally got everyone's attention as they froze to look at the two. Their attention was then quickly drawn to the now glowing water. Tootles, Slightly, and John slowly let go of Wendy as they all cautiously approached the water's edge. The blue glow was soon joined by a rapid influx of bubbles.

"Push back!" Slightly called as he and the others quickly moved back just as the water erupted something where they once stood. As they all wiped their faces free of the water, they saw the head of a mermaid in the water watching with cautious eyes.

"Peter!" Wendy called as she made her way to him wasting no time to check his breathing. "He's not moving, please you have to help us!" She addressed the mermaid who was still watching from the water. They all stared at her as they saw her eyes go from cautious to furious in a matter of seconds. Everything that happened after seemed to be in slow motion. There was screaming, yelling, and lots of water.

* * *

 **A/N: Guys I think this is my first cliffhanger in a story lol...I hate them just as much as you do but I thought I'd give it a try lol. Leave a review if you like where this story is going so far!**

 **IMPORTANT: Ok, like I mentioned in the notes of the previous chapter, I'm not sure when I'll have the next chapter up by. I'm going through a really tough time right now and my stress and tension levels have been through the roof lately. I'm giving myself a goal of having the next chapter up no later than in two weeks since that's when I'm on spring break. So bear with me guys!**


	3. Author's Note!

**Author's Note**

 **Alright, if it isn't obvious by now I'll just say it here haha. I've decided on taking a break in writing the sequel. Sorry to just now be formally announcing it, but I thought I'd let you know. Since finishing the first part of this story I've started a few other stories and wanted to focus on those. Mainly my Newsies fanfic, for those of you who like Newsies and are interested go check it out, it's called The Secret of Brooklyn. My plan for this sequel however is to get it back up and running when school is back in session. I got a little excited about writing it once I finished the first part and uploaded two chapters, so I'm sorry for getting all your hopes up! BUT have no fear, I haven't forgotten about it, just taking a little break. Thanks to those who reviewed on the first two chapters and to those who favorited/ are following the story! Bear with me for another month and a half!**

 **~Pattimewriter123**


End file.
